Ingrid Beauchamp (TV)
This article is about Ingrid Beauchamp, the character from Lifetime's Witches of East End series. You were maybe looking for the character from Melissa de la Cruz' novels ; see Ingrid Beauchamp. Ingrid Beauchamp is the daughter of Joanna Beauchamp and the sister of Freya Beauchamp. Described as cautious, quirky, smart and unaware of how beautiful she is, Ingrid doesn’t know that she's been a witch since birth, and neither does her sister. But a series of terrible events eventually forces mom Joanna to tell them the truth. Official Description Charming, prim and shy librarian Ingrid Beauchamp knows she is smart, but she is unaware she is beautiful as well. Despite being a cautious over-thinker, Ingrid is always willing to go out of her way to help her family and friends. She fears that her sister Freya is rushing into marriage without thinking it through, while Freya believes Ingrid spends too much time analyzing everything, leaving no time to cultivate a romance of her own. Physical Appearance Ingrid is a very beautiful women with light brown curly hair that goes up a little bit longer than below her shoulders, with brown eyes an oval-shapped face. She has thin lips, a small nose and a little more up put cheek bones. She has a beautiful figure, yet she often covers it with librarian clothes with not much color and that don't show how beautiful she is. Powers and Abilities So far, few things are known about Ingrid's abilities, since in this lifetime, Joanna never told her daughters of their magical lineage. However, it was noted by Wendy that Ingrid's powers come from her mind and because of this, the powers of Ingrid evolve faster than those of Freya and Wendy, because of this particularity is set to Joanna the most powerful witch in the family. Since she studied occult practices, Ingrid has a good knowledge of witchcraft, but never imagined she was a witch indeed. *'Spellcasting: '''As a witch, Ingrid is naturally able to cast spells. She successfully cast a fertility spell (whilst unaware of her magic) and resurrected her Aunt Wendy, despite not having been properly trained in witchcraft. **'Spellcrafting:' In her past lives, it was revealed Ingrid was able to create spells, a feat which many witches are incapable of. Wendy even compared Ingrid spellcrafting to Mozarts composing. In this lifetime, Ingrid has yet to achieve this skill and failed in her attempt to 'tweak' a spell which backfired and nearly had fatal consequences. *'Telekinesis': While trying to move a rock across a lake, Ingrid inadvertently telekinetically conjured several fish from the lake. *'Immortality': As a result of her curse, Ingrid is immortal but destined to die and be reborn. She, as well as Freya have repeated countless cycles throughout the centuries of being born, dying, and being reborn again having no memories or recollection of their lives before. * '''Portal': As revealed by Mike, Ingrid is the portal between Asgard and East End. After the Serpent's Clavum's destruction Ingrid has become the only known way to get from East End to Asgard Miscellaneous Appearances *''Pilot'' *''Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P.'' *''Today I am a Witch'' *''A few good talismen'' *''Electric Avenue'' *''Potentia Noctis'' *''Unburied'' *''Snake Eyes'' *''A Parching Imbued'' *''Oh, What a World!'' Notes * In A few good talismen it is shown that Ingrid and Freya were burnt at the stake in 1693. According to the intense wrath of their mother Joanna, it could have either been their first death or one she couldn't have predicted. * In Electric Avenue, ''a gravestone from one of her previous incarnations is shown - it states her lifetime from 1876 to 1906. The day she died, killed accidentaly by Wendy, Freya died a few hours afterwards. * In ''A Parching Imbued it was revealed that Ingrid's blood is the second key to Asgard. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Witches Category:Beauchamp Family (TV) Category:East Haven residents